1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to methods of ornamenting or decorating a metal surface in order to create a pattern of contrasting metal. The present invention also relates to metal objects ornamented by the technique described. The invention particularly relates to the ornamentation of jewelry by applying beads or other forms of precious metal to a precious-metal-jewelry surface.
2. Description of Related Art
No known method exists to create a decorated or ornamented piece of metal, such as jewelry, in which the ornamentation has the unique look resulting from a raised or three-dimensional sculpted pattern, and also is resistant to wear or erosion. For example, known methods of decorating or ornamenting metal surfaces, and in particular, methods for creating patterns or ornamenting jewelry, to create a design that has a smooth surface or an indented surface, are known. Such methods include inlaying metal, resulting in patterns or ornamentation that has a surface flush or even with the surface of the receiving metal, as well as methods of cutting or carving patterns into a metal surface, resulting in pieces of metal that have indentations. Such traditional methods are unable to produce a sculpted or shaped three-dimensional design or ornamentation. Alternatively, methods of coating a metal to create a pattern, such as by electroplating or painting the metal are well-known, but are deficient in that the design lacks both durability, as the coating tends to wear away with age and use of the piece, as well as a three-dimensional or raised sculpted appearance. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a method of producing a metal piece, such as jewelry, that is decorated with a durable three-dimensional or raised design or ornamentation.
The present invention teaches a method for producing ornamented or decorated metal pieces, where the ornamentation is raised or three-dimensional, and sculpted or beaded, and is durable to withstand wear or use of the metal piece. In certain embodiments the metal piece decorated by the presently-disclosed methods is a piece of jewelry.
The present invention includes a method of ornamenting a metal surface including the following steps: (a) obtaining an object comprising an accepting metal having a metal surface; (b) creating one or more holes or negative spaces within the accepting metal or metal surface; and (c) filling said holes or negative spaces with a second metal. Optionally, the method further includes the step of shaping the second metal into one or more beads projecting from the metal surface.
The present invention also includes a method of ornamenting a metal surface including the following steps: (a) obtaining an object comprising an accepting metal having a metal surface; (b) marking the metal surface with a desired pattern; (c) creating one or more holes or negative spaces within the metal surface where the metal surface has been marked; and (d) filling said holes or negative spaces with a second metal. Optionally, this method further includes shaping the second metal into one or more domes or other distinct shape projecting from the metal surface.
The metal surface or accepting metal can be any metal, including any precious metal. Precious metals are known to those of skill in the art and include, for example, metals such as gold, silver, iridium, ruthinium, paladium, and platinum. The metal used may be the pure metal or an alloy containing one or more metals.
The second metal which is used to create the beads on the first metal surface may also be a precious metal. The second metal may also be the pure metal or an alloy including one or more metals. The second metal can be the same type of metal as the metal surface or accepting metal, or can be a different type of metal.
A further feature of the invention is the use of a second metal that is a different color than the metal surface used in order to create a pattern of contrasting-color beads on the metal surface. Further, the individual beads imbedded into the metal surface may be all the same color, or may be different colors.
Using the method of the present invention, the holes or negative spaces in the metal surface or accepting metal can be created by drilling a hole in the accepting metal, or by any other means of creating a hole or negative space in a metal surface that is known to those of skill in the art. The negative spaces can also be channels or indentations of any shape that are carved into the accepting metal. In certain embodiments, holes or channels of up to 1 mm or to 2 mm in depth are drilled or carved into the accepting metal. The holes or negative spaces created in the accepting metal can penetrate the entire thickness of the accepting metal or they can only go through a portion of the accepting metal.
The holes or negative spaces created in the accepting metal can be filled with the second metal by any means available to those of skill of the art. In certain embodiments, the holes or spaces are filled by melting the second metal, so that it flows to fill the holes or spaces. In alternate embodiments, the second metal can be hammered into the holes or negative spaces in the accepting metal.
After the holes or negative spaces in the accepting metal have been filled with the second metal, the second metal is shaped using a beading tool, millgrain tool, or other suitable instrument, to create a bead or series of beads or other shapes of metal projecting from the metal surface. The metal can be shaped as desired and may even include further ornamentation on the shapes. In certain embodiments, the second metal is shaped into a dome or half sphere projecting from the metal surface, where the edge of the dome is even or flush with the metal surface.
In one embodiment, the dome or half-sphere shape is formed on the metal surface by using a steel punch with a concave point. In such embodiments, the concave point of the steel punch should be approximately the same diameter as the hole or negative space created in the accepting metal. In an alternative embodiment, when the negative space is a channel, a millgrain tool is used to shaped the metal into a series of beads, domes, or half-spheres along the channel.
When using the method that includes marking the accepting metal, a mark or series of marks, such as circular marks, are made on the metal surface in a desired pattern or design. Individual holes or negative spaces in the metal surface are then created by producing a hole in the accepting metal at the places indicated by the mark or series of marks. The holes, channels, or negative spaces can be produced by drilling or by any other means known to those of skill in the art. In certain embodiments, holes or channels of up to 1 mm or to 2 mm in depth are drilled into the accepting metal. The holes, channels, or negative spaces created in the accepting metal can penetrate the entire thickness of the accepting metal or can be made a depth which does not penetrate the entire thickness of the accepting metal.
The present invention is also directed to metal objects that have been decorated or ornamented using the described techniques. In particular, the present invention is directed to pieces of jewelry produced using the described techniques. In certain embodiments the jewelry of the present invention will have a metal surface composed of a precious metal or precious metal alloy. In other embodiments, the inlayed metal forming the beaded design on the metal surface will also be composed of a precious metal or precious metal alloy.
Additional embodiments within the scope of the present invention include those in which the disclosed methods are used to produce ornamentation in combination with other ornamentation, such as the setting of gems.